Kijuro
Kijuro, the Rock, was born of a ronin L5R RPG & Rokugan d20 – A Hero's Death, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and a yobanjin woman. He became a member of the Ox Clan. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf He was married, A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf and had a son, Morito Kitaji. Blood Hunt, Region 15, Shiro Morito, Ox Lands Kijuro was a Kolat. The Path of the Dead, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Ox Clan Born of a ronin and a Yobanjin woman, his slightly exotic looks made him less welcome than most during his youth. At the end of the War of Spirits he met Morito, recently appointed as the Ox Clan Champion. Alongside Morito's warriors, Kijuro was not an outsider, a gaijin, not even a ronin. He was a samurai, and he was valued for his skills. Kijuro swore fealty to Morito and the Ox Clan at the first possible opportunity. Kolat When he learned that his leader was secretly a member of the Steel Sect of the Kolat, Kijuro hardly cared. To him, Morito was merely the leader who had seen value in him, and the Kolat were merely the warriors who fought by his side. Demeanor Kijuro was a very intelligent and perceptive individual with great loyalty to his clan and family. He was an irrepressible flirt and jokester, but it was merely a facade that he used to conceal his true talents. And, in part, he truly wanted to simply enjoy life to the fullest. He was a dedicated warrior but a rather earthy samurai, who was known for drinking and chasing women when he was off duty. Secrets of the Empire, p. 81 Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Kijuro recieved a letter delivered by Miya Shoin from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Kijuro travelled to the capital meeting the other five, Utaku Yu-Pan, Miya Shoin, Agasha Chieh, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself. A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Miya Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. Kijuro was eager to pursue a murderer, and told tales of how he had pursued the bandit lord Heizo with his Lord Morito. Rezan Kijuro and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Kijuro was the first to approach Rezan, and the two got on very well. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. Akemi announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered. A Hero's Death, Chapter Three, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Doji The investigation went to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asked Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discovered very little. Kijuro convinced Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four, by Rich Wulf Ox Lands The group traveled for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Once there Kijuro discovered the body of a warden he knew, Isuto. Kijuro revealed the existance of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatched Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau to save Kaneko. The four arrived just in time to save Kaneko's life. They also discovered that the assailant was not a spirit but a man. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five, by Rich Wulf Tracking the Assassin Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau tracked the assassin into the wilderness, and only managed to keep on it's trail because of Kijuro's knowledge of the land. Kijuro revealed to Akemi that he knew she was not a Toritaka. She admitted that her real name was Shosuro Tani, a master Scorpion actress. Tradgedy struck as the assassin attacked their camp while they are away, killing Yu-Pan's horse. A Hero's Death, Chapter Six, by Rich Wulf Revealing the Traitor The assassin killed Shoin and fled. The others arrived at the campsite, and it was revealed that the murdered Shoin was merely a dummy with an illusion on it. Rezan, who witnessed the attack, recognized the assassin as Gusai. Gusai revealed certain details that only one of the group could have known, and Chieh deduced that Kakau is the traitor. Kakau admitted it and the group puzzled out that Gusai intended to kill Naseru. Shoin ordered Kijuro to return to Shiro Morito as quickly as possible to obtain more horses. They intended to return to Otosan Uchi. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven, by Rich Wulf Final Confrontation The group laid a trap for Gusai in Otosan Uchi. The trap was sprung intentionally by Gusai, who mortally wounded Kijuro first. While dying, Kijuro handed Shoin a shard of crystal, which Shoin used to finally kill Gusai. Kijuro's funeral was held at Shiro Morito, which Shoin attended. Kijuro's death poem was written by Rezan himself. After his death, Shoin burned away Kijuro's Kolat tattoo so that he would not be posthumously shamed. Kijuro Family Kijuro's family were well-compensated by Naseru and the Miya family for Kijuro's sacrifice. At Kijuro's oldest son's gempukku, Morito himself created the Kijuro vassal family in Kijuro's honor and made the young man the Kijuro family daimyo. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, pp. 97-98 The knowledge that this hero of the Empire was a kolat died with him, and his son never learned the dark truth. See also * Kijuro/Meta Category:Ronin Category:Ox Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Kolat Members